Mien
Mien (Japanese: ミーン Mīn Meen or Mean) is a inhabitant from Papaya Island who feels broken hearted about her bad past and wanted to forget about the Island. You can then tell her about My City and she decides to move there. If you visit her twice in My City, her heart has finally healed and felt better to race. She races well as long as she has good parts. She is on land for a short amount of time in Papaya Island, as she spends most of her time waterskiing. She returns in Choro-Q HG 3, taking residence in Grunge Garden. Quotes *"Oh, I'm Mien. Why am I sighing? I have a broken heart. I want to say goodbye to this ocean full of memories and move to a new city." *"If you find any place nice, tell me! Please!" *''(Before telling her about My City)'' "Do you know of a nice city?" *''(Not telling her about My City)'' "Oh, you don't know! Well then, help me. Go and find a nice city!" *''(After telling her about My City)'' "Oh, My City. I've never heard of that place. It sounds nice. I'll be on my way." *"Would I forget my broken heart in the new city?" *"I'm Mien, from Papaya Island. I feel I can start to forget my pain, with your help. Because I now live here in My City, I'm sure I can find a new love. Come and see me again soon!" *''(Before recruiting her)'' "Oh, you know what? I still race here, but I don't know that many people yet. So, I want to ask you... will you let me join your team, instead of your current teammate?" *''(Declining her request)'' "Oh no! If you change your mind, don't forget to talk to me! I want to race with you." *''(Accepting her request)'' "Great! I'll be so good, you won't miss your old teammate." *''(Whilst on the team)'' "There's something special about racing with someone you get along with. I want to thank you." *"Come and see me again soon!" *"(Sigh) Oh, hi. I'm Meen.. What am I sighing about? My heart is broken! I'm broken-hearted! You seem bored. Let me tell you what happened." *"I used to live on the southern island with my boyfriend. I was so happy then. I thought that the happiness would last forever. But he all of a sudden said..."I want to become a Sumo Wrestler!" and started practising all the time. And since then, everyday was horrible." *"Oh? You again? You seem bored. Let me tell you my story." Trivia *Mien is known as Meen when she returns in Choro-Q HG 3. *After Mien moves to My City, the Water Ski on the front of her car is removed. The only way Mien can have the Water Ski equipped once in My City is to have Mien on your team and have a spare Water Ski available. *The front styling of the Castrol's Tom's Supra makes it appear that Mien has a happy face. Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 2 Category:Female Choro-Q Category:My City Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Category:Grunge Garden Category:Choro-Q HG 3 Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 2 Characters